Living the Dream
by xAlex-Drakex
Summary: Ashes to Ashes - Set after episode 8, Gene is trying to comfort Alex. This is my first fic please review and be critical if need be I want to improve.
1. It's Been a Bad Day

This is my first A2A fic please review and be as critical as you want I want to learn how to improve.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything the characters belong to BBC and Kudos.

Living the Dream

Chapter 1 – It's Been a Bad Day

Gene came back into his office and closed the door gently before he turned to Alex, who was perched on the end of his desk. Alex turned away from Gene to hide the fact that her eyes were glistening with tears.

Gene walked over to Alex and placed a hand gently on top of hers.

"Evan has taken little Alex home. Poor kid! You OK Bolly?" He asked sounding concerned.

"No I'm not. I'm pretty shaken up. I really, REALLY convinced myself that I could prevent it from happening. And it was Tim! How could anyone try to kill their wife and child?" Alex cried.

Gene began to feel uncomfortable. He desperately wanted to put his arm around Alex, protect her, make all her troubles go away...Instead he gave her an awkward pat on the back and said "Go home Bolls, you're a mess. You won't be much use here in this state. Try to get some sleep and I'll check in on you later ok?"

Alex nodded and Gene felt her small, soft hand slip away from his as she departed, still gently crying.

After Alex had left, Gene wondered if he should have gone with her. She was feeling very vulnerable after that day's incident with the Price's.

He shook his head and downed the last of his whisky before pouring another. He began to think about Alex and the relationship he had with her. Gene was certain he had never met a woman like her. She was certainly not a typical woman of the 80s, confident, headstrong, and high up in the ranks of the Met and she certainly did not accept his chauvinistic values.

Alex had really changed him, and he did not like this one bit. HE was the Manc Lion. At what point had he changed from just wanting to give Alex a good hard shag, to really caring about her. He did like their love hate relationship though. The arguments, the constant flirting, him eyeing her up in Luigi's. But who could blame him for that one?

Gene found himself strangely attracted to Alex. He wondered, could she ever feel the same way about him? He couldn't even begin to consider the possibility that the dear DI Drake had made him, The Manc Lion go soft. He downed his whisky once more and began to push on with his work.

Back at the flat Alex was tossing and turning in bed. She was dreaming, faces flashing in front of her. Her mum, dad, her younger self, Evan, Molly, that horrible Clown, Arthur Layton...And then she was falling, just falling before landing safely in her bed, where she was not alone. Gene Hunt threw back the covers and she awoke suddenly, in a cold sweat.

Breathing heavily, Alex began to wonder why she could possibly be having these strange dreams about Gene. What could they mean? Was she gong to end up in bed with Gene? And would her parent's faces ever stop haunting her dreams? Only time would tell.

Alex put her dreams to the back of her mind and just lay in her bed. She rolled over to look at the clock. "9.30" She said aloud. It was getting late and Gene had promised he would come and see her.

Alex's thoughts turned to her relationship with Gene. There were times when she hated his guts. But other times, she felt like she could love him that her heart was beating just for him. Gene had done so many things for her: Saved her life, made a fool of himself on TV. And oh how she loved those accidental touches, and the flirting.

Alex smiled. 1981 wasn't so bad after all...She had Gene Hunt.


	2. Friend in Need

Authors Note: Thanks for all your reviews everyone I'm so glad you like the fic! I've cut down the use of the characters first names so hopefully it will flow better now. At the moment I'm just trying to establish the relationship between Gene and Alex once I've done that the story will have an actual plot and will not be just fluff. Please review and let me know if I can improve on anything.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline; the characters belong to BBC and Kudos.

Living the Dream

Chapter 2 – Friend in Need

Gene exited his office and said "Right girls you can all get off, might see ye' in Luigi's later." "Why Guv where you goin'?" Ray blurted out. "I'm goin' to see if Bolly Knickers is OK. Not that it's any business of yours Raymondo!" He yelled. "Sorry Guv tell her we're thinkin' of er'." Ray said sheepishly. 'That's awful bloody nice of 'im!' He thought to himself but he was more concerned about Alex. She needed him, even if it wasn't in a sexual way; he wanted to be there for her. "C'mon you lot. Out now MOVE!" He said holding the door open for his team as they filed out. He flicked the light switch and quickly headed off to see Alex.

Alex knew now she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. She clutched her head as she rolled out of bed. She had a pretty bad headache, presumably from all the crying. 'Nothing a glass of wine won't cure.' Alex thought to herself. She headed to the fridge and took out a half empty bottle of white and began drinking it from the bottle, too tired to bother with a glass. This was something Gene would normally do, not her. She slumped down on the couch and took a long drink. She looked at her watch. "9.50. Where are you Gene?" She moaned aloud. Next thing she knew there was a loud bang at her door followed by "Open up! Police" Came a loud gruff voice. Alex beamed as she opened the door. "Blimey Bols! A don't mean to be rude but ye look awful." He said.

"Wow you really know how to treat a lady don't you!" Alex said sarcastically. Gene frowned. "Um sorry. I just mean you look a little worse for wear which is understandable, I mean..." "Gene." She said in despair. He growled impatiently. "Fuck it! Get yourself sorted NOW. We're goin' to Luigi's." He pushed her towards her bedroom and tore the wine from her hand. She scowled at him and slammed the door in his face. "Sometimes, I wonder why I bloody bother!" He spat. "Shut up!" Came her reply from the other side of the door.

He grinned at her reply secretly knowing that he could always be bothered with her. She appeared a few minutes later having tidied her hair up and put her white leather biker jacket on. "Ready." She said quietly.

At the moment Gene didn't know what had possessed him when he pulled Alex into a tight hug. He was totally relieved when Alex wrapped her arms around him. He felt her quiver in his arms. "Hey I'm here. It's better to go out than hide away. You'll feel better I promise."

She slipped her hand into his and was surprised when instead of pulling away; he gave her a reassuring smile. They headed down to Luigi's and sat at their usual table. "Luigi, bottle of yer house rubbish." He yelled. "What do ye' fancy to eat Bols?" "Would you mind sharing a pizza with me I don't fancy much?" He nodded and yelled "An a cheese pizza Luigi." "Yes Mister Hunt." Luigi replied. They sat there in an awkward silence until Shaz came over.

"Hi. How are you feeling Ma'am?" She asked in her most sweet innocent voice. Alex smiled. Shaz definitely was her favourite construct. She was glad to see she had recovered so well. "I'm coping Shaz. But it should be me asking how you are; you've just got out of hospital." She said. "Oh I'm alright now Ma'am. I'm just glad to be back with you lot." She replied smiling. "You know Shaz you can call me Alex outside of work." She beamed. "An we're glad to 'av you back Shaz." Said Gene, giving her a small smile. She smiled back. "You're welcome to come over and join us if you like." She indicated to the table where Chris and Ray sat. Alex smiled. "Yeah in a bit Shaz. That would be great."

"It's nice to see you smiling." She heard him comment. She grinned and said "You brining me down here, seeing everyone from work, it's made me realise as bad as things can become, I've always got something worth living for." He nodded. "Of course you have. Besides tomorrow is another day..." "Clean slate." They said in unison, smiling. He took Alex's hand, which was resting on the table. "I'm always gonna watch yer' back Alex. I'm always gonna be here for ye'. Always."

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if she let Gene in a bit more. "Good cos to be honest I don't know if I'd be able to cope without you." She confessed.

'I've got her.' He thought to himself. 'She's my Alex.'


	3. Love or Lust?

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I promise I will try to update more frequently!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters. They belong to BBC and Kudos.

Chapter 3 - Love or Lust?

Luigi placed the pizza and wine on the table and said "Are you going to be staying longer Signorina Drake?" Alex smiled. "Yeah Luigi I am. Thanks for the food." Luigi smiled and rushed off to deal with Chris and Ray's drinks requests. Minutes later Chris could be heard yelling "Grassy arse Luigi, grassy arse!"

Alex giggled. "Grassy arse, it isn't even that funny!" She said through her giggling fit. Gene smiled at her and when she noticed he was staring she stopped laughing. "What?" She demanded. "Nothin. You just look pretty when yer laughin'." He told her truthfully. As he poured them both some wine. "Cheers." She said as they clinked their glasses together.

"They look really happy don't they?" Shaz asked Chris and Ray. "Wot Drake an the Guv?" Ray chuckled. "In yer dreams Shaz, they're only mates at the most!" He finished. 'God are they really that thick?!' She thought to herself as she let out a loud sigh. "Are you two really that stupid? Come on can you not see the chemistry between them? They may argue all the time, but if you ask me it's just sexual tension. DI Drake and the Guv love each other whether they realise it or not!" She concluded. The boys just stared at her open mouthed. Ray was first to retaliate. "He doesn't love 'er it's, just lust. He'll shag 'er then he wont want anything to do with 'er." She shook her head in despair. "lets just wait and see." "I et you ten quid he'll shag 'er then dump 'er!" "Done!" Shaz and Ray shook hands to seal the deal. Chris on the other hand remained quiet, convinced the whole thing would end in tears.

"what do you suppose that lot are up to?" Alex asked, indicating towards Shaz, Chris and Ray. "Dunno Bolly am not a blood mind reader! But they look like they're up to something." Gene told her. "That's what I was afraid of." She confessed as she picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite. "Good?" He asked. "Amazing." She said through a mouthful. "Mind yer' manners Bolly! Yer a posh bird but you've definitely got the manners of a sewer rat." "Sorry." Alex smiled after swallowing. Gene smiled back. They gazed into each others eyes as they finished eating the pizza. As they ate Gene had been thinking on how he could bring up the idea of them having a relationship. In the end he decided to be casual. "So, is this date number two, or are we just hanging out." He blurted out.

'Damn!' It came out very blunt which was not what he intended. She started laughing. 'Great! Now she's laughing at me. I've got no chance.' He thought. "Gene?" She said softly. "Yes?" He replied hopefully. "Is that your subtle attempt at asking me out?" "Yeah." He admitted, looking at the floor. She smiled and took his hand, which was rested on the table, gently stroking it with her thumb. "Go on. Ask me then." She whispered. He took a deep breath and forced his gaze onto her as opposed to the floor. "Bols, will you go out with me?" She grinned. "Of course." "What, really?" He asked bemused. "Yes. I like you too Gene." She said, leaning over the table, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Gene smiled and said "Now we have a tough decision to make." "Mmm, what's that?" She replied sweetly. "Whether to go and join Shaz and the boys, or to go up to your place and continue things there." Alex smiled. "As much as I would love to go with the latter option, it's Shaz's first night back, we should at least go and have a drink with her." Gene groaned. "OK, you're right. Lets make this quick mind you." "Bet you say that to all the girls?" She said saucily. "You'll find out soon enough." He told her with a wink.

"Hi Shaz. Boys. Want some drinks, I'm buying?" He asked. "Yeah Guv, that would be nice thanks." Shaz smiled. "Luigi another round of drinks over here when yer ready." He shouted as he and Alex sat themselves next to Shaz. "You and the Guv look very happy Alex, he really cares about you, I hope it lasts." Shaz whispered into her ear. Alex smiled widely and whispered back "Thanks Shaz but please don't tell anyone yet, we want to see where it is going first." "Of course, you can trust me." "Thank you." Alex said. Moments later Luigi placed a tray with all of their drinks upon the table and everyone took their appropriate drink. "To Shaz." Gene raised his glass. "Shaz!" They all chorused as they clinked their glasses together and took a large sip.


	4. Intoxication

AN: Thank you to anyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. I am aware the last chapter was not great but I hope this chapter is a lot better.

Chapter 4 - Intoxication

About an hour later the CID team were still sat at their table in Luigi's. They had all consumed a vast amount of alcohol and had become quite intoxicated.

Alex was sat on Gene's lap in ignorant bliss, his hand comfortably rested on he small of her back. Luckily for them the only person who had really noticed their 'more than just friends' position was Shaz. As she was still on medication, she had turned to orange juice when the rest of the team were still throwing back the booze.

Chris and Ray on the other hand were far too drunk to notice.

About twenty minutes previously they had decided to have a beer chugging contest. The pair had downed six pints in a row before Chris had surrendered and declared Ray the winner. They were now jumping about, singing drunkenly, but happy none the less.

Shaz smiled contentedly at the two scenes she was witnessing.

One. Alex and the Guv looking closer than ever, and very happy considering the circumstances.

Two. Chris and Ray jumping about like idiots, having a laugh.

'This could not have been a more perfect first night back'. She thought to herself.

Alex slid off Gene's knee and stumbled as she tried to stand upright. He placed his hands on her waist to steady her. She took his hands and whispered "How about we slip off un noticed?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively. He nodded and she pulled him up from his seat.

She flashed a quick smile at Shaz before she and Gene left Luigi's hand in hand.

Her heart pounded as she led Gene up the stairs to her flat. She was nervous, and she didn't even know what was going to happen. She never normally got nervous when she was with a lover. Especially here in 1981.

She was not the same Alex Drake from 2008. She had changed. She had freedom here. No restrictions because she didn't have Molly. Even though she missed her daughter terribly she enjoyed her freedom.

'I'm going off on a tangent.' She thought. 'Back to being nervous. I'm never nervous. I was going to shag Danny Moore just because I was pissed off at my mother. I shagged that 'Thatcherite Wanker' and I didn't even know his name. So why am I nervous now? With Gene?'

By now she had unlocked the door and they had fumbled towards the sofa in the dark, never letting go of each others hands. Gene placed his hands on her back, locking her lips with his. He steered her down onto the sofa tugging her jacket of and she did the same with his.

Their lips parted, allowing their tongues access to each others mouths as the kiss became more passionate. Reluctantly she broke off the kiss, their need for oxygen becoming too great. "You OK?" He asked, softly stroking her cheek. She remained silent, gazing into his eyes. This look told him all he needed to know.

She needed him. He needed her.

'I've felt this way about her for so long. There is no way I'm going to rush her into things. I cant lose her now.' Gene thought to himself as his eyes locked with hers, as if he was looking into her soul. Searching for her answer to his question. When she didn't break their eye contact, her beautiful hazel eyes staring into his blue ones, her sincere look answered his question. He felt her tremble gently in his arms and it was then he realised.

'We need each other.' He was sure of it. He just couldn't say it.

The silence was finally broken.

"I need you Gene." She whispered softly, with that same sincere look in her eyes. One single tear fell from her eye which he gently wiped away with his thumb locking their lips once more.

They gently laid back on the sofa not breaking their kiss, Alex moaning contentedly as their bodies pressed together. They broke the kiss momentarily to fumble with their more awkward items of clothing. Gene quickly pulling of his own boots before disposing of hers. Alex deposited his suit jacket on the floor, which was quickly followed by her one shoulder top he tore of her.

They began to kiss again, more passionately this time as they continued undressing each other.

The rest of their clothes quickly ended p on the floor. First his tie, then his shirt. Giving her access to his chest. They broke apart wanting to take in the sight of each others bodies. 'He's got a damn fine chest!' Alex thought smiling.

"Like what you see?" He asked, noticing her smile. "Very much." She confirmed, grinning. "Hm. Me too." He said as he gently ran his hands up her toned stomach and screwed his face up in concentration as he cupped her breasts. "What?" She asked curiously.

"I'm just trying to decide if they are a C or a D cup Bols." They both grinned and began to fumble with each others trousers. Gene's suit trousers quickly joined the pile on the floor, however he took his time sliding her jeans down her long, slender legs before finally throwing them on the floor.

'God she isn't half breathtaking.' He thought as he stared at her laying beneath him. She was wearing a black lacy bra and matching black lacy pants. He could feel the rise and fall of her body beneath him as she breathed. 'I'm so lucky.' He thought grinning.

"What are you thinking?" She asked tearing him out of his daydream. "What I am thinking, Alex Drake, is that I'm the luckiest man in the world to be lying here with you now. You're so gorgeous. So amazing. You could have any man you wanted…" "But I fell in love with you, Gene. That really took me by surprise because you are the exact opposite of any man I would normally go for. But I love you. And I think I have done for quite a while." She smiled, running her hands through his hair. "Me too." He replied kissing her again.

He got up off the sofa carefully and effortlessly picking Alex up and carried her to her bedroom, kissing her bare neck softly. They fell back onto her bed, Alex on top of Gene. She giggled like a teenager as she landed on top of him. He gently stroked her curls out of her face, tucking them behind her ears.

"I love you Gene." "I love you Alex."

Their underwear was promptly discarded on the floor as their need for each other became too great. It was only then that Gene knew he was complete. Alex had been the part of him that was missing.

AN: This is the first sort of love/sex scene I've written so I hope it's ok. If anyone has any tips to improve they would be greatly appreciated.


	5. The Day After the Night Before

AN: Cheers for all the reviews guys, and I know it's been a while since I've updated but thinks for sticking with it. Please read and review. Debbie x

Chapter 5 - The Day After the Night Before

Gene had been awake for about half an hour, staring at Alex and gently stroking her curls. To him she was perfect, so perfect. As he stared at her he saw a small smile appear on her soft features.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked as her eyelids fluttered open. He smiled. "Not long, I've just been staring at my gorgeous girlfriend." He said as he continued stroking her tousled curls. She snuggled into his arms and he felt her grin into his shoulder.

"It's so weird having you calling me your girlfriend."

"Why is that so weird?" He asked.

"You're Gene Hunt. You don't call women your girlfriend, you're known for being a serial womanizer." Alex said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Unless you haven't noticed Bolly Kecks, I haven't clapped eyes on another woman since I met you! Bloody ungrateful the lot of you!"

"Gene please don't be like that, I don't mean anything by it. C'mon we have a love hate relationship, it's always been that way. We wouldn't be DCI Hunt or DI Bolly Knickers if we didn't have that banter." She finished, propping herself up on her elbow. Gene mimicked her action.

"Banter?!" He questioned, sounding confused. "You've never heard the word banter?" She said overdramatically. "Alright Bols calm down it's just a word."

Alex grinned. 'Must be a 2008 word.' She thought to herself.

"What time is it?" She asked, briefly removing her hand from Gene's chest to tuck her curls behind her ears. She felt his warm body leave her side as he rolled over to search for his watch.

"Where the bloody hell is my watch?!" He cursed, and she laughed loudly. "Have you checked the floor?" She questioned. "No Bols, never in a million years would I have thought to check the floor!" He replied sarcastically. "Now who needs to calm down?" She retorted.

"Oh shut up!" He replied, frustrated. "And they say romance is dead." Alex replied flippantly.

"Sorry Bols. I thought you liked the cut and thrust of a good argument." He said with a glint in his eye. "Good use of the innuendo there. Nice save." She smiled and snuggled back into his arms. He stroked her hair gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Do we have to get up now?" She whispered. "No. You just lie there, close your eyes. I'm here." Gene said, gently tracing circles upon her bare back with his fingertips. "I love you." He heard her whisper into his chest. "Love you too." He whispered back.

The pair lay there for half an hour, Alex with her eyes shut, in a gentle sleep. Gene never closed his eyes because he didn't want to fall back asleep and end up making the pair of them late enough. Things were going to be complicated enough as it was. He figured that Shaz knew about them but even if Ray didn't know he was going to make some sort of smug comment. He knew Alex could look after herself though, and he didn't want to lose the great work dynamic he had built up with her. Their relationship was going to be more private, even though it would be public knowledge sooner than later.

Reluctantly he shook Alex awake. "We should get ready for work." He told he softly and she nodded her agreement. They both slid out of bed. Alex put on her silk pyjama shirt and Gene began to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" She asked timidly. He gave her a small smile. "I'm just going home to have a shower and change. Do you want me to come back before you go to work?" "I think I can handle it. See you there." She gave him a gentle kiss and left.

She made herself a cup of coffee and drank it slowly before going in for a quick shower. She only had an hour before she had to be at work.


	6. It's Different for Girls

AN: I am SO sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I have no excuse good enough. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and everyone who is actually sticking with the story. As usual please R&R, be critical if need be I want to get better! Debbie x

Disclaimer: I do now own Ashes to Ashes or the Characters, they belong to the BBC.

Chapter 6 - It's Different for Girls

Gene got back to his flat and almost instantaneously jumped in the shower. He let the hot water wash over him and was soon lost in his thoughts.

He couldn't believe he had slept with Alex after all the sexual innuendos and the avoidance of their feelings on both parts. Gene Hunt didn't fall in love with female officers, but Alex drove him mad and for some strange reason, he loved it. No-one had ever challenged him as much as she did.

And how the hell did she always know so much? Like the Price's murder. She appeared to have anticipated every move to do with the murder. And why did she care so much, she didn't really know them that well?

'Must ask 'er later.' Gene thought to himself.

He shook himself out of his trance and quickly rubbed some shampoo into his hair, rinsed it out then quickly washed his body. He dried and dressed himself, brushed his teeth, ran a comb through his hair and bolted out of the door towards thee Quattro, intending to grab a coffee and some toast at work.

* * * *

Alex swiftly and precisely applied her blue eyeliner, grabber her white biker jacket and ran out the door. She quickly glanced at her watch as she ran across the road. Five to Nine.

"Perfect timing!" She grinned and gently ruffled her curls as she entered CID.

"Morning Viv!" She called as she passed the front desk.

"Morning Ma'am. You're in a good mood."

"Yeah you could say that." She shouted back.

'OK, I look and sound too happy. I need to calm down otherwise someone's going to notice.' She told herself, taking a deep breath. 'Cool and calm.' She reminded herself as she walked through the door and sat down at her desk.

"Morning everyone." She looked round, noticing only Shaz and Ray. Shaz smiled widely, Ray snorted and shook his head, muttering something under his breath.

Shaz approached Alex shyly.

"So Ma'am, did you and the Guv, you know . . .?" She whispered.

Alex smiled softly and nodded. Shaz giggled gently.

"God you're making me feel like a teenager again. You know the whole who slept with who thing?"

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry." Shaz stood up and turned away, Alex grabbed her arm gently.

"Shaz you're not prying! Actually, I'm really glad I have you to talk to." She smiled genuinely.

"Thanks Alex." She smiled and sat back down next to her before continuing, "Was it good then?"

Alex leaned in closer to her young friend, noticing Ray was watching them. "It was perfect. I couldn't have had a better night."

"You mean you weren't too drunk to remember it?!" She raised her eyebrows sceptically.

She blushed. "Are you implying that I drink too much?!"

Both women burst out laughing. Ray inched closer to them trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Drink after work Shaz?"

"Definitely, but now I've got work to do. Meet you in Luigi's at six?" The younger woman asked.

"Sure. I'll see you there." She smiled as Shaz left to get on with her work.

Ray now stood in front of her desk.

"Good night last night Ma'am?"

Before Alex had a chance to reply, Ray felt a hand slap down heavily on his shoulder.

"Guv?!"

"Alright Raymondo? How about you stop interrogating Drake and get on with what you're supposed to be doing?" Gene asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Which is?" Ray replied cheekily.

Gene went into his office, sat down and yelled "Drake, a word. Now!"

Alex threw a shifty glance at Shaz who shrugged her shoulders in response. Frowning she got up and headed into the Guv's office, closing the door behind her.

"Oi Shaz! Did he sleep wi' Drake?" Ray yelled.

"As if I would tell you. DI Drake is my friend, all you care about is that silly bet. You're worried that I'm right!" She hissed across the office.

"Alright keep yer' knickers on!" He shrugged it off.

* * * *

"You yelled Guv?" Alex queried as she perched herself on the end of his desk.

"Straight to the point Bols. What is it wi' you an' the Price's?" He waited as patiently as he could.

She sighed loudly, holding her head in her hands. "That," She emphasised, "is a very long story."

"Alex if we're going to be together you've got to let me in. For you, I've got all the time in the world." He said softly.

She shook her head sadly. "I just cant." She whispered,

"Fine, don't think of me as your friend, or your boyfriend. Confide in me as your Senior Officer."

Her eyes sparkled, on the verge of tears. "Just help me catch the man who did this. Believe me Gene I do want to confide in you, it's just so complicated! If we catch Layton and put him behind bars it will give me closure, and time for our relationship to develop. I will be able to tell you eventually I promise, it's just going to take time."

Her beautiful brown eyes stared into his blue ones. To him they spoke a thousand words. She would fight for this relationship, he knew they would be OK. He placed his hand over hers and squeezed gently.

"You take your time Bols. We'll get Layton, I promise." He gave her a small smile, she smiled back.

"Thank-you." She said, genuinely thankful for his patience. She stood up and gave him a small hug before heading back to her desk.

Gene watched the sway of her hips as she walked away. He would do this for her. The team would catch Arthur Layton no matter how long it took. He strode out of his office to give his team their instructions.

"Alright you lot listen up. Bolly here believes that Arthur Layton is responsible for the death of the Price's and she's got a knack of knowing about these things so I'm gonna go with it. Ray, when Chris gets here you're gonna go check his business in Shadwell, look for anything' suspicious. Drake an' I are gonna check the docks, see if his boats still there." He finished.

"But Guv' Tim Price confessed?" Ray questioned.

"Please Ray, I know Layton was part of it. He made the bomb or helped Tim to make it. Try bloody listening to me for a change, I might be a bird but I'm still you're superior officer." She gave him an ice cold stare from where she was sitting.

"Fine, bloody hell calm down!" He headed towards the door, pulling a bemused Chris who had just arrived with him.

"Right Bols, lets fire up the Quattro!"

Alex grinned getting up from her desk. Gene let her step out the door first, smacking her arse as she went.

AN: Hope the layout is better this time! x


	7. What Happens in the Quattro

AN: I'm really unsure about some of this chapter so please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks for all your great reviews they keep me writing! Debbie x

Chapter 7 - What Happens in the Quattro, Stays in the Quattro!

"You're unusually quiet." Gene commented as they drove to the docks.

She took her gaze away from the window to look at Gene. "I'm just thinking things over." She said simply.

"I'm worried about you Alex. You've taken this whole thing with the Price's really badly and you wont confide in me, or anyone for that matter."

He kept his eyes on her as opposed to the road, watching for her reaction. She stared into her lap and twiddled her thumbs, staying silent.

"Alex?" He asked softly.

"I'm FINE! I promise you. I just want to get Layton and put him away for a long time. He killed my pare… uh the Prices. They were nice to me." She tried to convince him.

He frowned, sill not convinced she was OK. "Bols she wasn't always nice to you. If you remember correctly the pair of you had a screaming match back at CID."

"I know Gene, but it's just too difficult for you to understand so just leave it will you!"

But Gene wasn't finished. He still had one more question to ask her.

"Where is yer' daughter?" He asked bluntly.

"She's far away, with her Godfather." A tear rolled slowly down her cheek which she immediately brushed away. She turned away from him and stared out of the window once more.

"I didn't mean to upset you Bols, honest. It's just you never told me anything about 'er." He reached over to her with one hand and gently squeezed her thigh.

She took a deep breath. "Her name is Molly, she's twelve, her father and I are divorced obviously. Molly and I lived in London."

"Lived? Where is she now?" He asked innocently enough.

"I don't know." She whispered sadly.

He took this as his cue to end this particular conversation. He didn't want to upset her more.

"Do you have any children Gene?" She asked suddenly, twisting round in her seat.

"You know I don't." He replied.

"Then you will never understand the pain I'm in. To be separated from a child, it's unbearable."

"Is that why your always banging on about goin' home? You want to go back to Molly?" Gene asked tentatively.

Alex nodded.

Gene pulled the car to a stop. He placed a soft kiss on her temple. "I'm so sorry Bols. I really am."

"S'okay." She sniffed. "You didn't know."

He pulled her into a somewhat awkward. It wasn't easy to hug someone in the Quattro.

"Guv, you wont say anything to the rest of the team will you? I've never told them anything about Molly, not even Shaz."

He looked into her eyes. He saw fear, hurt. He could always tell how she was feeling through her eyes, they conveyed so much emotion.

"AS far as I'm concerned Bolly, what happens in the Quattro, stays in the Quattro! But here's a suggestion, if you don't feel ye' can come to me, speak to Shaz. She cares about you Bols, she could be a good friend to you." He flashed a small smile.

"Thanks Gene." She flashed a smile back.

"Right lets get on, we gonna see if that boats still 'ere?" He switched back to Guv mode.

"Yes of course. Sorry." She rubbed her eyes quickly.

"That's OK Bols, the Gene Genie has that effect on women, makes you go all giddy, forget you've got a job to do!" He flirted.

"Piss off!" She retorted playfully as they got out of the car.

"Playing with fire now? Need to be careful Bolly, you never know when you might get burned." He raised his eyebrows, throwing her a shifty glance.

"Is that a threat Gene. Cos if it is, I'll hold you to it. A good, hot burning." She gave him a dirty look.

"See that's what I like about you Alex. You give as good as you get." He grinned.

"Yeah, I do don't I?" She smiled widely.

'Good to see 'er smile.; He thought to himself as they linked hands and walked towards the docks.

"'Is boats the Prince Charlie?" He asked.

"Yeah. God I hope he hasn't scampered with the boat, that will make things so much harder for us. He could end up anywhere." Alex frowned.

"I told you, we'll get 'im." He tried to convince her, but she continued to frown.

"He could be running another drugs shipment we could bust him on that?" She suggested hopefully.

"Even if he was he would find some hotshot lawyer to bust 'im out just as quick as Tim Price did."

She grinned. 'I hate it when he's right!" She thought to herself.

"What are you smirking at?" He accussed.

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you." She informed him seriously but with a glint in her eye.

"Is that so? Bols look, 'is boats still there." He nodded towards it.

"Well lets go then!" She said urgently, pulling him towards the boat.

"Arthur Layton, police!" Gene called as they reached the boat.

No reply.

"There's no one here lets get on board and have a look around." She urged, pushing him as hard as she could.

"Alright Bolly, steady on." He pushed her hands away from him and climbed aboard. He held his hands out to her, which she took, and helped her climb onto the deck.

"Lets look around, check everywhere for anything suspicious." She dictated as and they began to search the tiny cabin.

"There's nothing 'ere." Gene concluded after fifteen minutes. "No guns, no drugs, stolen goods. Nothing'!"

"No that cant be true, there has to be something!" She shouted, frantically tipping up the contents of drawers, but finding nothing.

"Alex, stop!" He screamed, knocking the drawer out of her hands, pinning her up against the wall.

Both were breathing heavily, partly due to their anger, but mainly due to the fact they were in such close proximity. Gene forced his lips angrily upon hers and at first she resisted, keeping her lips locked together. He prised her lips open with his tongue and soon she gave into the passion. He gently sucked her bottom lip making her moan softly into his mouth. At her first opportunity she slipped her tongue into his mouth and their tongues began to wrestle. He relaxed his grip on Alex and slid his hands into her soft hair, she wrapped her arms around his waist and relaxed into his embrace. When they finally broke apart they rested their foreheads together.

"What was that for?" She whispered softly, running a hand through his hair bringing it to a rest at the base of his neck.

"Well, mainly it was cos I needed to shut you up. But I really wanted to kiss you." He whispered truthfully.

Her expression softened and she pulled him down so their lips met once again. They kissed softly at first but it quickly became more passionate. Gene lifted her up still keeping her pressed up against the wall, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on her blouse and began to kiss her neck, trailing kisses down to her breasts generating a series of soft moans from Alex. In between kisses he proceeded unbuttoning her blouse, trailing kissed down her toned stomach. He carefully slid her jacket and blouse off and let them fall to the floor, moving to fiddle with her jeans.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed.

"Well, I thought . . ." He trailed off, taking his eyes away from hers.

"I am NOT having sex with you on Arthur Layton's boat!" She exclaimed loudly, looking horrified.

"Alex, I . . . " He tried to reason with her, but couldn't find the words.

"Put. Me. Down." She demanded sternly. Gene gently placed her on the ground and she quickly put her blouse and jacket back on.

"Can we go please?" Her voice quivered as she spoke and she turned away to avoid making eye contact.

"Bolly stop being so fucking uptight all you had to do was say no, there's no need to cry." He said roughly.

"I'm not crying." She whispered, not turning round.

"Then what the hell's wrong, have you changed your mind about us?"

She spun round quickly. "No of course I've not changed my mind. Believe me Gene, I don't care where I sleep with you because I love you. It's just Layton, you don't understand the problem I have with him."

He closed the space between them, taking her shoulders in his hands. "Then tell me."

She stared into Gene's eyes, a few tears began to roll slowly down her cheeks. "I, I just cant. Gene please don't hate me!" She sobbed.

"You drive me mad but I could never, ever hate you." He told her sincerely pulling her close and placing a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Please can we go back now?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah, course we can. I do love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do." She stated simply.

Gene frowned but helped her out of the boat and guided her back to the Quattro with his hand on the small of her back. She said nothing the whole ride back to CID. It was only when they got back to the office she spoke.

"Chris, Ray, what did you find?" She asked urgently.

"Not much. Layton wasn't there but we did find copies of letters Layton and Price sent to each other." Ray told her whilst lighting a cigarette.

"Give me them. Now." She said her voice incredibly low, tears threatening to spill over.

"Alex," He said softly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder "How about you an' me go an' grab a bit o' lunch?"

She nodded, not saying a word allowing him to lead her towards the door.

"Raymondo put those letters in the evidence room." Gene called back. "Right Guv." He confirmed taking another puff of his cigarette.


	8. I Love Lunch!

AN: Sorry I'm not updating frequently! I hope you enjoy this chapter I wanted to get it up as I'm going on hols this week. Thank you so much for all your reviews and encouragement!

Chapter 8 - "I Love Lunch!"

"Gene I want to see those letters!" She protested as Gene practically dragged her out of CID.

"Bols the letters aren't going anywhere!" He stated very matter of factly.

"Unlike ourselves!" Alex muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" He barked, shooting an icy stare towards her.

"Nothing Guv." She smiled sweetly as he pulled her into Luigi's.

"Table for two Mr Hunt?" Came Luigi's Italian accent.

"Well done Luigi you've learned to count. DI Drake and I will seat ourselves thank you! An' bring a bottle of your house rubbish!" He added as an afterthought gently guiding Alex with a hand on the small of her back to their usual table.

Alex was unable to suppress a grin at his 'bottle of house rubbish' comment.

"That's more like it Bolly, bit of a smile. You've been up and down these last couple o' days, got the decorators in again?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

She shook her head with a small smile. "It's just been an emotional couple of days. I'll be fine soon."

He frowned and reached over the table to give her hand a gentle squeeze. He still didn't think she was alright.

She covered his hand with hers and sighed. "I'm so glad I've got you Gene. I need you."

"All women do." He replied non-chalantly, making her giggle.

"I know what you mean though Alex. I feel the same way about you." He leaned across the table and gave her a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on his cheek, savouring the moment.

"Here you are Mr Hunt." Luigi placed the 'house rubbish' on the table. "Are you ready to order?" He asked them politely.

"Bolly?" Gene nodded to her, indicating she could go first.

"Sea scallops and pineapple rings." The words rolled off her tongue effortlessly.

"Post tart!" He muttered under his breath.

"But I'm your posh tart." She whispered seductively. Evidently she had heard him.

He grinned and then said "I'll have spaghetti Luigi."

"Grassy-arse." Luigi replied as a joke sending Alex into a fit of giggles.

"Grassy-arse Luigi!£ The pair chorused in unison, sending them both into fits of laughter again as they saw the Italian man shake his head and mutter something in Italian.

Gene poured them each a glass of wine and they clinked them together. "Cheers." She said gently.

"I'm sorry about what happened on the boat." He remarked suddenly.

Alex sighed. "It's just one of those things where someone has gone too far and it should never be spoken of again. I know to you I'm being very cryptic about the whole Layton thing but just now you cant understand the issues I have with him. I swear, once we catch him, I'll tell you everything." She confirmed.

"Well Bols, you're definitely right about the cryptic part, I didn't understand a bloody word o' that!" He barked, making her laugh.

"Never mind." She sighed exasperatedly.

"So, you doing anything' tonight?" He asked her.

"No. I thought we'd probably be in here with the rest of CID like we are every other night. Oh, I did say to Shaz about having a drink after work. Why?" She asked softly, her eyes smouldering.

"Well I thought we could 'av a night in. Fish n' chips, some beer, a bit o' telly. Just you an me. But if it's a stupid idea…" He trailed off staring at the floor, twiddling his thumbs.

"That sounds lovely Gene. I'll see if I can change my drink with Shaz to tomorrow." She flashed him a gorgeous smile as she finished.

"You're paying!" He said cheekily, with a glint in his eye.

"I am not!" Alex grinned, playing Gene at his own game.

"Are to!" He retorted, a bit louder than intended.

"Shhh!" She hissed placing one of her hands on top of his. "I'll make you a deal. I'll get the beers if you pay for the food."

"Done." He agreed, knowing he wouldn't manage to get a better deal out of the tough bird.

"Just promise me something?" She asked so softly that he wouldn't have heard it had they not been in such close proximity.

"Anything." He confirmed, taking both her hands in his.

"Promise that I can see the letters as soon as we get back to the station." She whispered, her voice and eyes full of fear.

"Of course. We'll go together. I'm always going to be there Alex. I love you." Gene confirmed, his eyes full of passion.

Alex smiled beautifully. "I love you too." She whispered before their lips met in a sweet kiss.


	9. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

AN: I've had major writer's block on this fic, which is why there hasn't been an update in so long but the creative juices have started flowing again so hopefully updates should be more frequent! This chapter is full of lovely Galex! Enjoy, please R&R, constructive criticism is much appreciated!

Chapter 9 – Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

"Gene you promised I could see the letters!" Alex exclaimed as he pushed through the double doors into CID.

"I know, but right now we've got bigger fish to fry." He turned behind him to look her in the eye.

"Like what?!" She demanded, hands on hips, eyebrows raised.

'Damn! Why does she have to look so bloody sexy when she's being assertive?' Gene thought to himself.

"Well?" She demanded again. He cleared his throat loudly as he tried to find his voice. He hated that Alex seemed to have this ability to render him speechless.

"Layton's been sighted Ma'am." Ray interjected on his behalf. Gene shot his friend a grateful look, which Ray replied to with a brief nod.

"Where?" Alex asked, using the same demanding tone she had used minutes earlier, with a look of panic in her pretty brown eyes.

"Down by 'is boat." Ray replied.

"Bet he found out we were down there snooping around." Gene surmised having finally found his voice.

"What are we waiting for, lets go?!" She grabbed Gene's arm, unsuccessfully trying to pull him towards the door.

"Bols he'll be long gone by now." He held his ground, gently removing Alex's hand from his arm, but kept a hold of it, squeezing gently and reassuringly.

"Please." She begged, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"Alex he knows it was us at 'is boat earlier, he probably knows we took the letters and for some reason the man has it in for you. I don't want him to hurt you." He barely whispered his last few words, his eyes pleading with hers silently.

"I'll be fine. I'm a police officer." She tried to convince him.

"Nice try! You're also a woman, which makes you more vulnerable, and you have an uncanny ability for attracting trouble. How many times have I had to play the white knight for you?" He constructed a pretty convincing argument.

'One more time than you know about!' She thought of only a few days previously when he had unknowingly saved her younger counterpart. "But how many times have I saved you?" She retorted. Gene remained silent. "I think we're even on that front." She said smugly and he knew she was right.

"You don't have to look so bloody pleased with yourself!" Gene barked at her, looking thoroughly pissed off.

"Doesn't matter. He'll definitely be long gone now, the amount of time it's taken us to argue about this." Alex hissed, pulling her hand out of his grip and flopping down at her desk angrily.

"Women!" He exclaimed under his breath stomping into his office.

"I heard that!" Alex yelled loudly as he slammed the door.

"God you could cut the atmosphere in her with a knife!" Chris commented.

"Is it just me Shaz, or was that comment too clever to leave Christopher's mouth?!" Ray taunted.

"Just a bit." Shaz replied, not looking up from her paperwork.

"Women!" Ray exclaimed.

"Shut up Ray!" Alex and Shaz said in unison.

"Too many bloody women on this team!" Ray muttered to himself as he settled down at his desk.

Alex looked around the room, convinced no-one was looking she tried to slip out of the office.

"Oi, Bolly! Where the 'ell do ya think you're going?!" Gene yelled as she pulled one of the swing doors open.

She closed her eyes and sighed loudly. "Damn you Gene Hunt!" She muttered under her breath before turning back and going into his office.

"Gene just shut up and listen." She said as he slammed the door. He turned round and looked at her expectantly. "Wow, I didn't think that was going to work!" She confessed before continuing. "I'm going to take a look those letters, as much as finding out what the contents are, I NEED to know!" You can't protect me from everything, no matter how hard you try." She finished softly.

Gene stood there for a moment, arms folded over his chest. "Fine." He stated.

"What?!" She asked incredulously.

"Are you going deaf Bols? I said 'fine'. Now are we going to look at these letters or not, I haven't got all day?!" He barked.

"You're coming with me?" Alex whispered, her facial expression softening.

"We're a team Bolly, course I'm coming." Gene told her, giving her a gentle smile.

"Thank you." She smiled and leant forward to press her soft lips to his for a few seconds. Gene grabbed her arse and pulled her body close against his before she ended the kiss. She grinned against his lips and rested her head against his shoulder as his arms moved up to around her waist, hugging her tight. "I love you." She whispered gently into his ear moments before they separated from their embrace.

"Are you ever going to get tired of saying that?" He enquired as his hands came to rest on her waist, hers on his shoulders.

"Nope." She confirmed with a smile.

"Good. Cause I love you too." He replied and leant in to place another gentle kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm. Gene, stop. I could kiss you all day; we're not going to get anywhere if we can't keep our hands off of each other." She reasoned, albeit rather reluctantly.

"It's not my fault you're so damn irresistible." He observed with a grin.

She smiled. "I'm glad you think so, DCI Hunt, but there is a time and a place." She told him. "What?!" She demanded, as she observed him staring at her, blatantly checking her out.

"You, calling me 'DCI Hunt' in that sexy voice, in my office. Give me the horn." He explained with a shrug.

Alex sighed exasperatedly and left his office, deliberately exaggerating the sway of her hips. Gene stared after her. "You coming?" She called back to him sweetly as she pushed open the double doors, not looking back to him. He contemplated not following her for the briefest of moments, before sighing in defeat and following her out of CID.

Ray chuckled. "That'll be them off to have quick shag in the evidence room."

"Oh shut up." Shaz snapped. "The only reason you care about whether they're off having a shag or not is either cos of our stupid bet, or you're not getting any!" She yelled.

"You did not just say that to me!" Ray snapped back angrily.

"I bloody did! Do you know what Ray?" She said getting up from her desk and walking over to his. "Take the bloody tenner I don't care about the stupid bet anymore. Maybe you could use it to go out and get laid!" She yelled in his face as she pulled a tenner from her pocket and slammed it on his desk.

"Is it me, or do her and Drake seem to get their periods at the same time?!" He speculated under his breath as he pocketed the tenner then proceeded to light a cigarette and take a long draw.

In the evidence room, however, Gene and Alex were not having a quick shag as Ray had predicted, but had begun to read through the letters Tim Price had sent to Arthur Layton.

"So Bols, after we read these letters is there any chance of a quick shag, since you've already denied me that pleasure twice today?" He asked cheekily.

"Twice?" She asked confused as she perched herself on the end of a table.

"Twice." He confirmed. "Once on the boat, which I get now, and back in my office."

"You never asked for a shag in the office." She replied.

"I hinted at it. I told you that you were giving me the horn." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Well maybe if you're a good boy while I read these letters we can have a quick, inconspicuous, shag before we go back to the office." She smiled seductively and the look in her eyes screamed passion.

"Sounds good to me Bolly. I'm on me best behaviour." He grinned and took a seat on the table next to her. "Here. I've put them in the order they were dated." He handed her the letters.

"Thank you." She said genuinely and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and slid his hand into hers.

"You're welcome." He replied and squeezed her hand gently. He then rested his head on her shoulder, where he had a god view of the letters in her hand. She lightly rested her head on his and they bother began to read.

September 28th 1981,

Mr Layton,

I received your letter requesting that you wanted me or my wife to become your legal representation regarding the charges of drug dealing and kidnap of a police officer. Compared to the charges I am used to dealing with, yours are fairly minor, so I am confident that I will be able to get you out of prison relatively soon.

However first I would like to ask you a favour. I believe you have the intelligence to construct a bomb? If I get you out of prison would you help me construct a bomb that would obliterate me, my wife and my child?

Sincerely, Timothy Price.

"I told you Layton had the intelligence to make a bomb. He made and installed the bomb that blew up my parents, uh; I mean the Price's car." She said softly.

"I believe you Alex. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." He whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He reached over and slid the first letter to the back of the small pile she held.

October 1st 1981,

Mr Layton,

Thank you for your quick response to my letter. I will be paying you a visit in the next few days to find out more information regarding your case and will hopefully be able to get a bail hearing organised quite soon.

In regards to the bomb. A car bomb sounds like an excellent idea, very inconspicuous and it will be undetected until the bomb is set off, correct? I do not own a car but I shall arrange to borrow one from a friend or family member for the day of your bail hearing.

Will the bomb take long to make and install? I am only concerned as it will need to be done quickly, before my wife and child get near the car so as not to arouse suspicion.

Timothy Price.

"This links Layton directly to the crime Gene. Can we nick him for the murder of the Price's based on these?" She asked, her big brown eyes full of longing and sadness over the loss of her parents, and trying to get justice done even though the incident had been mostly her fathers thought. That was what hurt her the most, the thought that her father had killed her mother and would have killed her, had it not been for that balloon. One tear spilled from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Right Bols, that's enough. They're starting to upset you, let's put them away and you and I will finish reading 'em tomorrow. Eh?" He suggested gently, lifting his head from her shoulder and wiping the tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

"No, I want to keep reading." She insisted.

"Alex, please. Do it for me." Gene pleaded. "I can't stand to see you hurt like this." He confessed gently, his eyes staring into hers.

"Okay." She whispered and allowed him to slide the letters out from her hand.

He stood up and whispered "Thank you." Before cupping her face in his free hand and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He lingered there for a moment, savouring the feeling or her skin against his, still not quite believing she was his. Once he had managed to pull himself away from her, he strode over to a filing cabinet and locked the letters away safely.

"We should search the Price house and their offices at the law firm to see if we can find the letters Layton sent Tim." Alex suggested softly, still sat at the same spot on the table.

"Good idea." He agreed as he strode back over to her. He slid his body gently in between her slightly parted legs; she parted them further to allow him to slide closer to her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, breathing in the familiar scent of his aftershave mixed with whiskey and cigarette smoke. She somehow found it comforting; she closed her eyes and took in the smell. Gene could smell the faint scent of her coconut shampoo which was lingering on her soft hair.

"I take it that shag's a no go now?!" He joked, trying to cheer her up.

Alex chuckled and held herself tight to him. "Tonight." She promised softly, just content to have him holding her in his arms.


End file.
